With the rising cost of wood and the shortage of mature trees, there is a present need to find good quality substitutes for wood which will continue long into the future. Additionally, good quality wood substitutes are more durable and longer-lasting than wood since they are less susceptible to termite destruction and wood rot.
Over the past several years a growing market has emerged for the use of polymer-wood composites to replace traditional solid wood products in applications such as decking, windows, fencing, automobile interiors and pallets. Polymer-wood composites contain from about 30 to about 80 percent cellulosic fibers. Cellulosic fibers act as filler or reinforcement in the polymer-wood composites. One key to achieving a high quality polymer-wood composite is a thorough dispersion of cellulosic fiber in the polymer matrix. To achieve this, many leading producers of polyethylene-wood decking have found lubricants to be essential.
Polymer-wood composites containing higher concentrations of cellulosic fibers are more susceptible to attack by fungi. Therefore, a present need exists for a compound which can function not only as a lubricant but also as an antimicrobial. Such a compound should lower the cost, simplify the manufacturing process and achieve high quality polymer-wood products with better appearance, dimensional stability and decay resistance.